RWBY: Red Snowflakes
by TheDarkenedRose
Summary: They ran as fast as they could, away from their old lives... away from the people that would never approve of their relationship. "Together. Forever." They said to each other softly. As they ran, snow had combined with the red leaves of fall and the falling petals of roses that were flying with the wind. The two people were Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose. This is their story of love.
1. Chapter 1: A Rose Combines with Snow

**So here I am… 4 days after my first year of writing fanfics passed, here I am with another important day. Today marks a year since I began dating my girlfriend and I couldn't have gotten far without her supporting me… she is the reason why I started writing in the first place since she is a RWBY fanfic writer like me and her first fanfic was one of the first stories I read before making my own story (hint, hint). I believe she knows who she is and I hope you enjoy my gift for our one year anniversary… well also I can't forget about you guys, my readers so this is a gift to the both of you. My girlfriend will know how this story was made and it's similar to something we did, anyways, enough boring you all, here is my gift… happy anniversary…**

**I was initially going to make this one-shot (could be a story… I don't know) with me and her as the main characters but I decided to stay with my tradition and keep it RWBY related…**

**Also I did not draw that art even though it looks super awesome but I forgot who it belongs to so I'll just say that do not compliment me for the art even though it is not mine... I do not steal art or "roll that way" anyways here is the story...**

* * *

><p>A cool wind blew ever so gently at the outskirts of the city known as Vale, making the leaves of Fall scatter off their respective trees, landing on the ground softly. In the distance of the trees stood a lake, one that a young red-haired girl went to if her parents fought with each other which seemed to be an occasional trip in her mind. She sat down in front of the lake and looked at the reflection the water mirrored in front of her. <em>I wish they could stop fighting. <em>The red-haired girl thought and sighed. She hummed a gentle lullaby that her mother taught her before she had her hands full with her father. _When will the good times come back? _She asked herself and gently tapped the mirror image of her, the image rippled ever so slowly. The girl stood up and picked up a few rocks that were scattered next to her, and then she aimed towards the blue distance and threw one, making it skid along the rippling water.

_Splish. Splash._

Little did she know that someone was watching her from afar. That someone was a white-haired girl with a side ponytail and sea blue eyes and she herself wondered how she had found this lake. She guessed that this mysterious girl found it or so she thought. _Should I walk up to her? _She thought but seemed hesitant to meet the strange red-haired girl. Before she decided to leave and come back later, her feet moved by themselves, making her go towards the girl close to the lake, The red-haired girl stopped what she was doing and looked to her right to see the white-haired girl walk towards her. "Um… hello." the white-haired girl said softly. She was wearing a white, buttoned dress with black edging and a skirt with black frills. She also wore thigh-high white high-heel boots with frilly black thigh-high stockings that come up slightly above the top of her boots.

The red-haired girl smiled and greeted her back. She wore a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over the top of the gray shirt is a black piece of clothing with two vertical lines of red stitching that resembles a cross between a corset and overalls. She also wore a red skirt with a large black-colored print of a rose emblem on the side of it, and the inside of her skirt is black. black stockings and her black-and-red boots. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to her sleeve on her left shoulder and she wore a red cape with it but doubled it as a scarf. "I guess I'm not the only one that knows about this place then." she replied.

"I thought I was the only one." The white-haired girl said.

"What's your name?" The red-haired girl asked and held out her hand. "The name's Ruby Rose."

The other girl took her hand and shook it gently. "It's Weiss… Weiss Schnee."

Ruby's eyes widened. "You mean _the _Weiss Schnee, the one that has a father that owns the biggest dust company in the world?"

The girl known as Weiss sighed and gave her a nod. "Yes… I am that Weiss Schnee."

Ruby realized what she was doing and calmed down. "Sorry about that, I just never thought I would meet someone like you."

"It's okay Ruby…" she looked down at the rock that was on the red-scarfed girl's hand. "Were you skipping rocks?" Weiss asked. Ruby nodded and Weiss apologized. "I shouldn't have bothered you."

"It doesn't matter… I was beginning to want some company so do you want to skip rocks with me?"

"Sure." Weiss reached down to get a rock from the dirt floor and aimed at the blue lake. "Let's see who can make their rock go farther." she proposed and threw her rock. It skipped four times and landed in the water while Ruby's went only three. "Yes!"

"Aww, no fair you cheated." Ruby replied and laughed. It was a moment later when Weiss joined in. After they composed themselves the red-haired girl asked why she had come down to the lake.

Weiss looked away towards the blue water and shrugged. "I guess it's because… I just want to not be forced into training. My father wants me to take over his company when he's gone." Ruby noticed her voice was in a more dejected tone.

"What's wrong about that?"

"I want to do the things that I want to do… I gave up so many things because of him and it only makes things worse."

Ruby recalled a time she and her parents had went to a concert in the city of Vale that had her vocal performance as the main event. "I remember you singing to everyone in Vale." she replied and smiled.

Weiss chuckled. "Well… you don't see that anymore because of him." They both sat down in front of the lake and looked out into the distance. "Why are you here?"

Ruby did the same expression as Weiss but a single tear dropped from her cheek. "My mom and dad keep fighting and I just wish for them to stop… sometimes they take their anger out on me even though I didn't do anything so I spend most of my time here." The sun was beginning to set and they both sighed. "We should get going or we'll have to deal with the Grimm." Ruby said and stood up, lending Weiss a hand too.

"Good idea… it was nice meeting you Ruby." Weiss replied and began walking back the way she came from.

"Wait!" Ruby shouted which made her stop. "Will you come back here tomorrow?" she asked, hoping that she will be given a positive answer.

Weiss turned around and gave her a smile. "Of course… same time right?" Ruby nodded. "Then I'll see you tomorrow Ruby."

"Okay… tomorrow it is."

* * *

><p>They both took off towards their homes as quick as they could since nighttime proved to be dangerous due to the creatures of darkness known as the Grimm. They would meet again the next day and talk about their daily lives so they could get to know each other better, and then they would agree to meet again the very next day and it became a routine for them soon after. After a week of talking to each other, they began making trips to the city and became great friends. Weiss and Ruby had given each other their numbers so they could call them at any time on their scroll. Back at home, Ruby and Weiss did not dare to tell their parents why they went out so much and were home late sometimes. Weiss's father one day called her to his office.<p>

"Please sit down Weiss dear." her father said in which she complied. "You are missing your training days which is unacceptable and you've also been out for very long periods of time every day. Is there a reason for the sudden change of your... motives?"

Weiss huffed and crossed her arms. "Why would you care father, the only thing you care about is dust and the family company?"

He gritted his teeth. "I will not let our family legacy go down because of your incompetence!"

"It'll stay alive but I won't be the one continuing it!" Weiss exclaimed, getting up as she did and stormed out.

This filled her father with rage "Where are you going, I'm not finished with you yet?!" He rose from his chair quickly and followed her. "You do not walk out on your own father!" He caught up with her in a corridor and grabbed her wrist.

Weiss was turned towards him and she shouted something that she will regret. "You are not my father, you don't even think of me as your own daughter!"

In an instant, he had slapped her, making her gasp and holding her right cheek. "How dare you say such horrifying words Weiss?!"

Tears flooded from her cheeks but she didn't let up. "You only took my happiness away!" Another slap and a whimper were heard. "Do you even want to know why I've been out?!"

"Of course I do!" He replied in angst.

"It's because I made a friend... Ruby Rose!"

His eyes widened. "Why would you spend time with a fiend like her!?"

Weiss snapped. "She is not a fiend father!" He raised his hand again to slap her and she cowered in fear.

"You will not spend any more time with that scoundrel you hear me?!" Her father shouted.

"She is not worthless! I love her!" Weiss was even surprised by what she had blurted out. Did she love her? She thought in that moment, Weiss did indeed spend a lot more time with Ruby than at home and became friends in an instant. _Is that the reason why I felt happy when I was close to Ruby? _She asked herself mentally. The white-haired girl felt so happy and safe next to Ruby during those times... it was like she didn't need to care about the danger and stress she was put under, she could do anything she had wanted. Weiss knew then that she had to run... before she will never have a chance to see her again. She quickly got off her father's grip and ran upstairs to her room at the very end of the right corridor.

"You will stay in your room until I say so and I will make sure you never this place anymore!" he exclaimed as her daughter ran.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Weiss looked at the clock on her dresser next to her bed. Twelve o'clock in the morning. <em>It's time. <em>She thought and got up from her bed slowly. Weiss only thought of one thing during her time in her room. _I'm going to run away and take Ruby with me… then live somewhere with her where we don't have to face the troubles that are given to us. _She grabbed a bag full of clothing and walked out of her room. The best thing about living so far from her father's office was the fact that he would be living in the opposite corridor from where she is and how far the corridor goes can make her sneak through the halls without trouble. She began walking towards the stairs, her footsteps muffled due to the soft skin of her feet. _I'll put my boots on when I'm away from this place. _

Weiss had planned this in just a few hours… she was finally going to be free from the hell her father made and she's going to be with the girl she loved. _But… _the white-haired girl stopped in the middle of the stairs, _what if she doesn't like me that way? _She shook the thought away and finally made it down to the first floor. _The first thing I need is money and I know we have way more than just plenty to sustain our lives. _She thought and traveled to the office she will only go in for the last time tonight. Behind the mahogany desk her father sat in front of, there was a hidden safe that had their entire lien and only the family had the clearance to open it. Quickly, she placed her hand on the handprint scanner and once it confirmed that it was her, Weiss didn't hesitate to open it quickly and get as much lien as she could that will last her and Ruby years.

That was when she heard footsteps that were getting louder as it headed for her. Her eyes widened and she cursed herself. _The scanner… it sent the info to him right after it confirmed it was me. _She thought and hurried herself in getting the lien she needed. Weiss finished a few moments later and ran towards the back door of her home. The sky was a midnight blue and the only light that illuminated it were the moon and the millions of stars that were out there in the great abyss. Weiss didn't care that she was out late at night; she had her multi action dust rapier, Myrtenaster, at the ready in case she ran into the Grimm but she knew that will rarely happen. Behind her, she heard her father shouting in angst at her but she ignored it… not wanting to know what he's saying.

She took a shortcut to Ruby's home by going to the lake they first met, but instead she went the way Ruby would take. The red-haired girl told her one day the directions to her home from the lake in case she needed to talk to her in person and now was a good time to talk to her. Weiss kept hoping that she would agree to her plan until she saw what could be her home. It was not as big as her mansion but it was a decent sized two story home with the colors red and black as the main paint scheme. On the second floor window, she saw a light illuminate in what could be Ruby's room and three silhouettes in there. She recognized Ruby immediately but the other two she had no clue about. _Are they her parents? _She thought and heard shouting.

"You do not get to control my love life! If I love her then that's final, I will not date anyone else but her!" Ruby exclaimed.

The person that replied first was an older female and she was not happy. "You are a Rose Ruby and we do not go out with people who despise the faunus!"

The next voice probably belonged to a man. "She is also a target of the White Fang if you didn't know that!"  
>"I don't care! She actually likes faunus, that's her father and I will protect her from the White Fang, even if it puts my life at risk!" Ruby shouted which made Weiss crack a smile. It was true that she indeed has a target painted on her back by the faunus group known as the White Fang but she never thought that Ruby would say something like that, let alone confess her love right there in front of them. They continued arguing until the other two silhouettes left the room with a frustrated sigh. Weiss managed to climb up to the second floor window and she knocked on it, scaring the red-haired girl. "Weiss?" she said in surprise as she opened the window.<p>

Weiss climbed in and noticed tears on her cheeks which signaled her to embrace the younger girl. "It's me… Ruby, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" Ruby asked, trying not to sob.

"Do you see the things I'm holding right now?" Ruby pulled away and examined her; she noticed a bag on her back and a lot of lien in a pouch.

"Weiss… what are you-"

She interrupted her before she could finish. "I came to tell you that I'm running away from my family."

"But why are you here?"

Weiss sighed. "That's what I was going to say… Ruby… I want you to come with me."

Silver eyes widened at hearing that. "I-I don't know if I can." she replied. "Before I do make a choice… I need to tell you something too."

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

Ruby hesitated at first but a moment later she managed to say it. "Weiss… I-I love you."

Weiss hugged her instantly and buried her face in her chest. "I love you too Ruby, I barely realized it hours ago."

"M-me too." she replied and hugged back. "I'm going with you…"

Weiss began sobbing quietly. "Thank you Ruby."

Ruby pulled away and smiled. "I better get packing." Weiss sat down on her bed as she began packing clothes and other personal belongings. She also holstered what could be her weapon, a red scythe with a barrel of a gun The white-haired girl grew tired and almost dozed off before Ruby broke the silence. "I'm done."

Weiss brushed her sleepiness away, stood up and nodded. "We better get going." She replied and opened the window.

"Are you sure about this Weiss?" Ruby asked suddenly which made her stop.

Weiss thought for a moment. Was she sure about this? _I don't even know. _She thought and sighed. "We'll just have to find out... together." They both climbed out of the house and took off; not hesitating at all about their decision... they want to stay together and that's how it'll be. Their hands were intertwined as they ran into the city of Vale. Surely they will have hardships later in their new life together but they know that they can live happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>If this were a multi-chapter story, then I would have done different perspectives but it isn't at the moment and I guess it's kind of better off like this. Anyways, there is my gift to you my fantastic girlfriend and a late gift to the readers for giving me such a great first year of writing. Now I wonder if some of y'all know who my girlfriend is since I keep leaving obvious hints but leave a review on this story and if you guys actually want this to be more than a one-shot... then by all means I will make it happen. <strong>

**If this does become a multi-chapter story, then I will call this AU, The Runaway Roses AU... anyways stay classy everyone. **


	2. Chapter 2: A Long Night in The City

**Alright so after looking at a lot of FF notifications on my phone during school, I can officially say that The Runaway Roses AU is going to continue on thanks to you guys for the great feedback. I'll try to balance my schedule with The Snowy Rose because I tried to juggle 2 stories at once months back and it didn't work out the first time, but I know it will this time. Here is the second chapter and I hope you enjoy… also this should have come out a day after the new episode of RWBY Volume 2 Episode 7 but I got sick and my Steam account got hijacked and there were a lot of problems with school but most of those problems are now resolved... **

**Also, I like to say thank you to the awesome author known as Kerrigor2 for helping me out with this chapter, he gave me some awesome suggestions and edited most of it for me and I have to say your stories are awesome, if you haven't read his story A Red Stained Remnant then I suggest you do… after reading this chapter of course.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby<strong>

We kept running, Weiss following the lead. We both had our weapons out. This part of the city was dangerous. I kept looking back, wondering if I'd made the right choice. Most of me was glad that I could run from my problems, but some part deep inside me wanted to know how we'd survive on our own. I tightened my grip on Weiss' hand, using her presence for reassurance.

Weiss stopped, jerking me to a halt. "Is there something wrong, Ruby?"

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. It was a moment of hesitation but who could blame me, I'd done some things I'd thought I would never do and my brain was still catching up.

I sighed. "What's the plan, Weiss?"

She looked down at the pouch of lien and pulled it out. My eyes widened in surprise when I saw how much she had "We're going to buy a house somewhere in the city," Weiss replied with a smile. "But in a quiet area… I remember a certain part that fits the description. And, since I am the heiress to the biggest dust company on Remnant, I have access to all of our lien and there was more than plenty for me to take… well that was when I was taking some lien before I ran to your home, and now I can't take anymore since my father locked me out of the family account."

Ruby snapped her fingers. "That's right! Weiss Schnee! Ha ha I've spent so much time with you as 'just Weiss' that I completely forgot about that but that sucks that you can't get any more money."

Weiss raised an eyebrow and asked. "What did you think of me when you forgot who I really was?"

I kicked the dirt below me in embarrassment and blushed. "I thought of you as a friend I had met long ago, even though it had only been two weeks."

Weiss smiled. "Well… if you ask, I thought of you as my only friend."

This made my head tilt in confusion. "But you're Weiss Schnee… you should be surrounded by people."

She chuckled and shook her head. "I'm cut off from all connections to the outside world when I'm home unless I'm alone. My father never lets me to go out just to spend time with the friends I used to have."

"I see."

She looked behind her. It was dim, but, as close as we were to the city, the streetlights gave us some light. "Let's keep going."

A few moments later, we made it to the lively city of Vale, where the start of our new life awaited. "Alright, it's going to take me some time to get us settled in so we'll have to stay at a hotel," Weiss said. Many citizens still strolled through the night and most of the establishments were open and buzzing with business.

"What kind of a hotel?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough."

I looked up at the sky, wondering where Weiss was taking us. It just seemed strange to be out here without letting anyone know. It was like I wasn't supposed to be here; it made me feel uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>I stopped and looked down to see that Weiss wasn't in front of me anymore. <em>Oh no... where did she go? <em>I looked around, panic slowly filling me.

The change in scenery of the city had changed dramatically to the point where I couldn't recognize where I am. The buildings around me were abandoned and derelict, and the area was desolate, leaving me in a sort of unsettling silence.

"Great job Ruby, you just had to start thinking about everything, didn't you?" I berated myself and groaned. The only thing I could do was back track and hope I'd be back to the living city. The problem about that was the fact that I didn't know where I was or how I'd gotten here. I could have taken any number of random turns, and gotten myself well and truly lost.

"Let's just walk and see where I end up." I said softly and began moving.

I didn't know if it was just because of being somewhere quiet for a while but I thought heard whispers coming from some of the abandoned buildings I passed. _Am I… being watched? _I sped up.

Soon I realized I wasn't alone. I began hearing faint footsteps from behind. _Just don't turn around, don't turn around. _I couldn't help but take a peek at the source of the movement from behind and noticed a black-haired female wolf faunus following me. Fear flooded through me, and I burst into a full-on sprint.

I could tell I was in _serious_ trouble. I turned my head back to look again. She was running after me with a brown-haired male fox faunus to her right and a female blue-haired cat faunus on her left. One of my hands gripped Crescent Rose but then I noticed them pull out their weapons too.

"I don't want any trouble!" I shouted as I ran from them. I had no problems with fighting Grimm, but the idea of hurting other people made my stomach turn.

"You walked into our turf without a care in the world!" the wolf faunus replied and lifted her weapon to point in my direction.

"I don't want to hurt anyone!"

"Then die!"

I gritted my teeth and focused on activating my aura. My body began to glow red and I used my semblance to outrun them, leaving a trail of red rose petals behind me as my speed increased tremendously. _I need to find Weiss. _I remembered that I had her number on my scroll. I waited until I made sure it was safe for me to stop and I walked into an alleyway as I pulled my scroll out.

"Alright um… contacts, go to the W contacts and- ah! There we go." I clicked on Weiss's name and called her.

In a split second after hitting the button, she picked up. "Where in Remnant are you, Ruby!?" she exclaimed, almost making me drop my scroll.

"I-I don't know Weiss! I'm in some abandoned part of Vale and I'm scared to death right now! Can you please just find me and-" Before I could finish, I was knocked onto the ground and my scroll flew a few feet away from me.

"No!" I shouted as I was flipped over to face the source. _How did they find me, I ran so fast and- dang it! I forgot the petals! _I screamed in my head and mentally kicked myself. My arms were pinned to the ground instantly when I began to struggle. "Leave me alone!" I exclaimed and continued trying to free myself.

I can still hear my girlfriend's voice on my scroll. "What's going on Ruby?!"

One of the faunus picked it up and the last thing I said before the call was dropped was a call for help; after that I was alone. I have never been in a situation like this and I was terrified.

"What do you want with me?!" I exclaimed. All I received in answer was a slap to my right cheek.

"Shut up red-head!" The wolf shouted in angst. I looked away and whimpered. "Look for whatever the hell she has in that bag," she commanded the fox faunus. He seemed to jump at the order and began tearing through my bag. _Oh no, I forgot that I had my bag._

"What are you doing?! D-don't look in there!"

He pulled out a photo of my sister and I beside each other, smiling. "Well look at what we have here." The fox waved the photo in front of the others which made them chuckle.

"Aww, red-head's got a family." Suddenly, I felt a sharp wave of pain on my left leg, making me scream in pain. "We'll make sure to send a generous gift to them for meeting such a nice person."

I lifted my head a bit to look down at my leg, just in time to see them pull a knife out. Blood gushed from the wound. _Oh god, they're going to kill me! _I screamed repeatedly in my head. Where's Weiss… will she even find me?! I looked away and whimpered as I felt my blood pour onto the ground, staining my clothing.

"Please stop!" I shouted, but then I felt the knife dig into my right arm. _I'm not dying here! _Crescent Rose was still holstered but I couldn't reach it with my arms pinned down.

The wolf faunus stroked the knife on the skin of my other arm. "There was someone like you that came here by accident. She made us sick with her happy go lucky attitude and the way she showed off her frilly clothes. Do you know what happened to her?" she asked, as if I had the answer. Tears poured from my eyes as she dug the knife deeper. "The same thing that's happening to you… but only this time I'll make this knife the last thing you'll ever see."

I looked away as they all laughed until I heard one of them shout in fear. "W-what the hell?!" I looked back up and saw the wolf faunus fall beside me, but she was encased in… ice?!

My eyes darted to the entrance of the alley to see someone familiar walk towards me. "Weiss?" I called, a wave of relief filling me. The other two faunus pulled out their weapons and turned on my girlfriend, telling her to stay away.

"Why would I do that?" she asked and pointed the tip of her rapier towards them. "You just hurt someone so special to me… I suggest you run before you suffer the same fate as your friend over there."

They didn't hesitate to holster their weapons and run, one of the faunus dropping my scroll as they made their hasty retreat. Weiss put her weapon away and examined my wounds. "Phew, they're just puncture wounds," She said as she put her bag down and began rummaging through it.

"W-what are you doing Weiss?" I asked softly.

"I'm going to fix you up… did I forget to mention I went to med school?"

"But you're so young and-"

She lifted a hand and smiled. "It's sometimes better to not know some things, okay, Ruby?"

I was about to argue but she was right… everyone had secrets. She pulled out a piece of cloth, sterile bandages and what could be antibiotics. Weiss pressed the cloth onto the wounds for a while until they stopped bleeding, then she put antibiotic cream and bandages over them. "Why didn't you use your aura, Ruby?" Weiss asked, breaking the silence.

I gave her a saddened look. "I… I don't know. I-I was caught off guard." I replied. Weiss sighed. A moment later, I felt a cool sensation on my wounds: she was using her aura.

"This will help treat the wounds, no hospital needed thanks to my aura."

"Okay… thank you for saving me Weiss."

She gave me a gentle hug. "Just don't daydream or whatever the heck you did, okay?"

I chuckled. "I was just lost in thought that time… but I know I won't ever do that again."

She put what remained of her supplies in her bag and turned to me. "We should probably cover those wounds or people will get suspicious."

I gave her a nod. "There's a hoodie in my bag, I just need help getting up because my leg's still numb… I need to cover those bandages somehow." She grabbed a red hoodie from my belongings and helped me up so she could put it on; when she finished I zipped the front up.

"I don't want you to change clothing here," Weiss said, "so there's nothing we can do but say you tripped and fell on something." I would have disagreed but the only thing I was thinking at the moment was to get out of this part of Vale as soon as possible.

"Let's just go," I said. As I limped towards the exit, I noticed the picture of my sister lying on the ground. _The fox faunus must have dropped it. _I cautiously picked it up, trying to not hurt myself. My sister… Yang... She was one of the reasons why I didn't know if I should leave my family and run away with Weiss. She had been my best friend for years; she'd always been there for me. Abandoning her like I had… it tore me up inside.

I felt a hand on my right shoulder. "Is there something wrong?" Weiss asked.

I looked at the picture once more, and then I placed it in my bag. "You should walk ahead since you know where we're going," I replied softly, trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

"Okay." Weiss took the lead, and my hand, and we began walking to the place we'd rest at for the next few days.

It had been a long, eventful night...

* * *

><p><strong>So the many problems I had to face with school and at home really delayed this chapter and I am really panicking about the outcome of this chapter. Is it good or do I need to improve? I really need to know so please leave a review...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: The Falling Snowflakes

**So what I'm going to do to make chapters for this story and Snowy Rose is to go back and forth in making them so I'll publish a chapter for this story and then make a chapter for the other; it makes things more organized in my opinion. Anyways, here is Chapter 3…**

**Also, I like to give credit to Kerrigor2 again for helping me make a scene in this chapter (more like he made it himself since he's so badass in making a great description of the setting). You are so awesome!**

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" I asked Weiss softly. Since after leaving the alleyway, my white-haired girlfriend had stayed silent which is making me worried. "Weiss are you-"<p>

She stopped and snapped. "I'm fine Ruby!"

I jumped back in fear. _She never does this… what's wrong with her? _I thought. "Okay, sorry for asking." I replied in defense.

Weiss sighed and turned back around, continuing to lead the way. "It's not your fault Ruby… it's just that I'm tired." she said quietly. The streets of Vale had calmed down since we walked through the city; making my worry decrease steadily due to almost quiet environment. _She's just tired Ruby, let's not talked to her until we get to where she's taking us. _I thought to myself and didn't realize that Weiss stopped and I bumped into her.

"Oh sorry Weiss, wasn't paying attention."

"It's okay Ruby." She turned to her right and I did the same; at that moment, I felt my jaw drop to the ground. "Welcome to the hotel of the Falling Snowflakes."

A 'hotel', she called it. It looked more like a palace. The building towered over us, four stories tall, built of stone as white as Weiss' hair. There were intricate carvings in the stone along the bottom of the wall, like a stone vine, wrapping around the structure, and tall marble pillars lined up in two rows on either side of the main entrance. It looked like what I'd imagined the Schnee mansion looked like, though Weiss seemed unimpressed. It was incredible. I'd never seen a building as beautiful and awe-inspiring in my life, and Weiss looked at it like it was a cheap inn. I saw a curl of her lip as she looked up at the building with a hint of contempt. I could only begin to imagine what the Schnee mansion was like if she looked so disdainfully on this.

"This looks amazing!" I shrieked in excitement.

"Not so loud Ruby." Weiss said in a calm tone.

"I've noticed that you don't look really excited to stay here." I replied. She didn't say anything and walked in with me following from behind. The lobby stunned me in the same way as the outside. The floor was a shiny white marble, reflecting the ceiling onto it. There was some dark wood accents to some certain parts of the lobby like the reception desk and dining area. _White is their main theme obviously. _I thought and gazed at such an amazing place until Weiss tapped on my shoulder.

"We can't just do some sight-seeing all night Ruby." Weiss said in a tired voice.

"S-sorry… it's just that this place is just so amazing."

"I did expect you to gawk at everything but I'm just so tired that it's getting a bit annoying." Before she checked in with the employees behind the reception desk, she asked. "Do you have a jacket or something of the sort to cover the top part of my dress?"

I was confused. "Um… why?"

She pointed to the big pale blue snowflake on her back. "No one hasn't tried to converse with me so I shouldn't let everyone identify me while we're here."

There could be reasons why she doesn't want to be identified... well obvious reasons actually so I didn't comment any further and pulled out a red zip-up hoodie from my duffel bag and handed it to her. "Just give it back to me when you don't need it anymore."

"Hello, may I ask if the penthouse suite is available at the moment?" she asked in a soft and polite voice.

One of the employees had widened their eyes. "Aren't you Weiss Schnee?" a woman with long, brown hair asked in surprise.

Weiss looked surprised but she shook her head and talked in a more casual tone. "Oh no, you must have me mistaken, most people tell me that I do resemble Weiss Schnee but I'm not her."

The woman sighed. "Aww, I got excited for nothing… anyways you asked if the penthouse suite was open?" she asked.

"That's correct."

The employee looked through her scroll for a moment, then she looked back up at Weiss. "Yes, that suite is available; would you like to book it?"

"Of course."

"For how long will you stay there?"

"A week."

I grew confused, how can they speed through a conversation like this?! "Alright, the suite is booked to you Miss…"

Weiss gasped in surprise. "Oh sorry I haven't told you my name, it's… um it's-"

She was having trouble with coming up with a name and I can tell she was beginning to panic. _Oh no, what do I do?! _Before I could freak out any more, I ran my mouth. "Snow White is her name… sorry but we're both tired to the point we forget important things." I laughed nervously.

The employee gave me a confused look. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm friend of Snow, the name's Rose." _I guess it's a good idea to just say my last name as if it were my first. _I thought.

She shrugged. "I guess that's understandable, I am tired too and I forgot what today was." She handed Weiss a fancy and antique key. "Enjoy your stay Miss White and Rose."

"Thank you ma'am." She turned to me. "Let's get going… Rose." she said and winked when she said my fake name."

"Okay!" I said in a joyful tone and walked with her to the elevator.

"Thanks for helping me out there, I was just about to freak out." she whispered.

"Meh, I just said something random, no need to thank me." I replied and smiled. Weiss pressed a button on the glossy marble wall and a few moments later, the elevator doors opened. We walked in and I sighed in relief.

"Finally… I can't wait to get some rest." I said as the doors closed.

Weiss looked at the key and I barely realized that the number twenty-three-zero-four was inscribed onto it in a fancy font. "Looks like we're going to the twenty-third floor." In an instant I pressed the button for her and the elevator began moving upwards. "That was quick." she said in surprise.

I shrugged. "People tell me I'm quick with things, even if it's pressing a button." After that, it was silence for the whole ride up, the only noise was a beep repeating frequently, indicating that we have passed a floor.

* * *

><p>Then I felt the elevator slow down, I looked up to see that we have reached our designated floor. "That felt like forever." Weiss said in a tired voice. The doors opened and we walked out slowly. This time, I didn't feel stunned as before since the decor was in the same way and the only new difference was a glass window that held a great view of the city. "You're not excited."<p>

I sighed. "There really isn't anything new." I replied.

We looked up the signs in front of us that pointed which rooms were where on the floor. "Whelp, looks like we're taking a right."

"Seems so." We began walking towards our room, our boots thudding against the floor, echoing in the long corridor.

Then I realized a huge gap between the rooms and the last door. "That's one heck of a gap." I said.

"Well that's our room." I examined the number on the door itself. _Yep that's our room alright. _I thought.

"Let's get it open shall we?"

Weiss smiled and unlocked the door. When it opened, I wanted to know whether or not I was dreaming. The first thing that happened was a scent of roses hitting me and looking around the suite itself, I felt like I was in heaven. There was everything from an expensive looking living room to a full dining room. The colors of all the rooms themselves mostly contained a snowy white but were accented a bit with red and black colors. The floor itself was the same shiny marble flooring as the lobby and the walls were the color white with paintings filling the empty space on them. The place felt so modern and amazing but I looked at Weiss and she had the same expression of disdain as before.

"I guess this doesn't impress you either?" I asked.

She sighed. "Comparing this to my home, it won't stand a chance against the comfort and luxury it has but it'll do… as long as you feel happy about it."

I tilted my head to the side. "Weiss… it's not just about my happiness, I want you to be happy too."

She smiled. "I know, you already make me happy in many ways. I still remember those times when you made me laugh because of the idiotic stunts you pulled when we usually walked around the city."

"Heheheh… I did make a fool of myself. Also, I wonder how I've never seen this hotel if we went to Vale a lot." I replied.

"Well, we didn't walk around the whole city, more like we strolled through the park and saw movies." Weiss said.

"Oh, I completely forgot most of what we did then." I sighed. "Anyways, where's the bedroom?" I asked.

She turned to the right and walked towards a door that is beside the quote on quote entertainment center and opened it. "It's right here."

I went to where she was and saw a white and red bedroom that was spacious and contained dressers, a mirror on the far right of the room, and a white queen sized bed. "That bed looks very comfy." I said softly. In a blink of an eye, I was in my nightwear and jumped onto the bed, leaving red rose petals.

"H-how did you just do that?!" Weiss asked in surprise.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Um, change your clothes and get on the bed in a second, oh and also the rose petals everywhere?"

_Oh I forgot to tell her what my semblance is, out of all those times together Ruby and you never brought it up. Idiot! _I thought and mentally kicked myself. "Well my semblance is speed and I leave rose petals as I activate it."

"How come you never told me?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Well… you see, um…"

Weiss sighed. "Never mind, I'll change in the bathroom and I hope that there is none of these petals when I come back in here."

I groaned. "But I just got on the bed!"

"No buts! You clean this mess you made now!" And with that, Weiss stormed towards the door on the far top left of the room, leading to the restroom. I got up and began picking up the mess that I had made. _Great job Ruby, you had to make a mess. _A few moments later, I picked up the last remaining petal and realized something strange about it. It was a white rose petal instead of the usual red color. I looked around the bedroom. _I don't see any vases with white roses in them. _I thought as I finished examining every part of it.

"You're just tired Ruby, maybe when you used your semblance, a white rose outside of the bedroom suddenly dropped a petal and the wind caught it." I said to myself. _That doesn't really make sense but I'm done with cleaning and I'm tired, I should get to bed. _

Right on time, Weiss walked back into the room with a faded blue sleeping gown with short sleeves and white trimmings on it. A small snowflake logo was printed on the top right of her gown. "Shall we get to bed?" I smiled and nodded as I climbed onto the right side of the bed. She did the same and covered the both of us in the white, silky smooth blanket.

"This feels so amazing." I said in a tired voice.

"Yes… yes it does."

I closed my eyes. "I hope tomorrow will be a great day. Goodnight Weiss."

"Goodnight Ruby." Before sleep overcame me, I felt her lips pressing on my forehead and her angelic soft voice. "Sweet dreams." Then everything went quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! After so long I finished it, I was stuck on a 1300 words for 4 days and I kept thinking whether or not it was enough. Anyways, here is the outcome of the chapter and I hope you liked it. Leave a review and I hope to see you in another chapter of this story or The Snowy Rose. :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Ruby's Missing

**Hey everyone... well... I can say that I wrote this while being depressed so here is Chapter 4... before I start, I'm actually going to start on Yang's perspective… that's about it let's begin…**

* * *

><p>I could hear the wind blowing into my room from the open window. I opened my eyes slowly, only to be blinded by the sun that peeked over the horizon. <em>It's morning… maybe I can squeeze in a few more minutes of- <em>Before I can finish my thought, the door opened. _Three. Two. One. _"Rise and shine sweetie, time for a new day." Dad's voice was annoyingly cheerful this morning.

I groaned and pulled the covers over me. "Five more minutes dad." I pleaded in a tired voice.

"Breakfast is already ready so I can't allow that."

"What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Pancakes?"

I smiled. "Alright, I'm up, is Ruby up?"

He shrugged. "I was about to go wake her but since you're up, you can do it." His voice seemed strangely… sad.

"Dad, are you alright?"

He sighed. "Your mother and I were arguing with your sister last night about her being out of the house so much and she told us that she was hanging out with the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company."

"You mean Weiss?" I asked.

"Yes, we weren't happy about that and then Ruby said that she loved her."

My eyes widened. _Ruby's in love with Weiss? How come she never told me? _I thought and felt hurt. Why would she hide that from me? I'm her sister and… well sisters support each other. I sat up on my bed and sighed. "I hope you weren't too hard on her dad; Ruby knows what's right and I trust her. If she loves her, then it's official."

My dad was surprised. "What?! But Weiss is a bad influence to her and-"

"Dad, you don't know that! I mean... I don't know either but I didn't see Ruby being strange around Blake when she came over."

"True, but… we have some history with her father and the last thing we need is-" Before he can finish, my mother entered the room quickly. "What's wrong Summer?" he asked.

She looked like she had seen a ghost. "Dan's here."

His expression darkened but I was confused. "Who's Dan?"

My dad turned to me. "That… is Weiss's father. Just stay in here okay?"

"But-"

He gave me a look that told not to argue with him. _Why does he want me to stay? _They left the room and closed the door. I took the time to change into my clothing for the day, a yellow zip-up hoodie with a black shirt. _I can't just stay in here, I need to check on Ruby. _I thought and quietly opened the door, silently making my way to my little sister's room. Behind me, I can hear my mom and dad talking to Weiss's father who had a deep and kind of intimidating voice.

I opened the door to Ruby's room slowly, in case she was still asleep. "Ruby? Are you awake?" I called softly. No response. I walked in and turned to her bed but it was empty. _She's not here. _I took a look around, her bag was missing and her scythe, Crescent Rose was nowhere to be found. _Wait she couldn't have!_ I began to panic. Then I felt a gust of wind from the window nearby, wait… she doesn't keep the window open while she's sleeping! _D-did she run away?! No! I can't just think that, maybe she just went to the bathroom. Yeah, I'll check there. _I thought and tried to remain calm as I slowly went towards the restroom in the hallway between my room and hers. I knocked on the door softly. "Ruby? Are you in there?" Another few louder knocks. "Ruby?" I checked the knob and it wasn't locked. I opened the door and realized that the lights were off and no one was in here.

"Holy shit! Ruby's missing!" I exclaimed, not caring about being quiet anymore. I ran down the stairs and into the living room where my parents were. I finally saw Weiss's father in person. He had short, white hair and was taller than everyone, including me. He wore a white suit and had this sort of mysterious and intimidating vibe.

"Well look who decided to show up," he said in an annoyed tone.

I ignored him and turned to my mom and dad. "Ruby's missing, she's not in her room."

They both widened their eyes and stood up from the couch they were sitting on but Dan was the most shocked. "That brat's not here?!" He groaned. "I knew it! My daughter came here last night and took her with her!"

"W-what?!" I exclaimed. "You knew since last night and you pick now to tell us?!"

He was burning with anger. "Listen here before your anger gets the best of you. Your idiotic sister and my daughter were lovers, according to Weiss, but I couldn't have possibly known that she would come here right when she left! Where they ran off to, I don't know!"

The man had a point, it's only been a night since they disappeared… which means they could still be here! "Mom! Dad! We need to find them quick. If it's only been one night they couldn't have gotten far!" I said.

They nodded. "Summer, you go with Yang to Vale, Dan and I will check the forest and ask some of our neighbors if they've seen them." My dad said.

"Okay, you better be careful when you're in the forest Tai."

"Don't worry. I'm a Huntsman, remember?"

She smiled and turned to me. "Let's go." We walked outside and began walking but then she stopped me. "Did you try calling her on her scroll?"

"Ah, not yet. I'll try that." I pulled out my scroll and tried to call her. "It sent me to voicemail."

She sighed. "Let's get going then."

* * *

><p>We made our way to the city and looked around for her and Weiss. "We should split up and ask around instead of look."<p>

I gave her a nod. "I'll check the northern part."

"Okay, but be careful."

"I will." I turned around and walked towards the north, asking people along the way until I saw someone familiar walk out of a fancy hotel with a hood over her head, barely catching a glimpse of her facial features. _Was that Ruby? _I thought and followed after the person. I made sure that she didn't see me tailing her as I got closer, then I tapped their shoulder. "Um excuse me?" I started, trying to sound casual until the girl turned around, it was Weiss. "Weiss? What are you doing here?"

She gave me a nervous look and began walking away from me. "That's none of your business." the white-haired ice queen replied in a cold tone.  
>"Wait!" I shouted which made her stop and turn to me. "Look, I know about you and Ruby and it's alright, but my parents and your dad are-"<p>

"I am not going back and neither will she!" she snapped, making me jump back in surprise.

"Why don't you want to go back?" I asked.

She sighed. "The last thing I want now is to go back to my life where I'm forced to do what makes my father happy… he doesn't know me as a daughter, only as the continuation of our stupid family legacy."

"Wha-"

"Don't say anymore about it."

"Um o-okay." What about my sister though, why doesn't she want to come back? "What about Ruby?"

"Your mother and father don't approve of us being together and the fact that they take their anger on her sometimes. In conclusion, we're not treated as family to our own."

"B-but she's my sister and I took care of her for years, I can't just say that she's yours now and leave."

"She misses you Yang… but she wanted this."

Weiss began walking again and I stopped her. "At least let me see her… I won't tell them where you two are."

Her eyes widened. "R-really?" she asked.

I nodded. "There is a catch though."

"What is it?"  
>"I'll visit sometimes to see how you two are doing, I'm not going to let Ruby think I don't care for her anymore, we're sisters."<p>

She sighed. "Deal… well follow me." I followed her back to the fancy hotel I saw earlier. "We stopped here last night and… well I'm looking for a house we can live in right now."

My eyes widened. "Don't you need a lot of lien for that?"

"Don't worry, I got enough lien to last the both of us a couple of years." _It seems she really prepared for this. _I thought. We went in and walked straight into the elevator as the doors opened.

"This place looks really cool." I said as the elevator traveled upwards.

"It's decent." she replied.

"Decent?"

Weiss shrugged. "I've seen better."

"Oh." It went into an awkward silence that didn't last long as the elevator doors opened onto the twenty-third floor.

"We're close." We walked out and went towards a door at the end of the right hallway. "I'll go in first." She took out a pair of keys and unlocked the door, then she walked in to be greeted by my little sister.

"Weiss you're back!" she put her in a tight embrace, giggling as the princess tried to pry herself off of her.

"Of course I would be you dunce, now get off of me, someone's here to visit you."

She pulled away from Weiss, confused. "Who would visit me?"

_I guess that's my cue. _I walked in through the door with a smile. "Hey sis!"

Ruby's eyes widened in… horror? "Please don't take me back! Weiss, why would you bring her here!?"  
>Weiss tried to calm her down. "She won't tell our parents where we are so it's alright."<p>

Silver eyes beamed at me. "Y-you won't, Yang?" Ruby asked, almost pleading by the tone in her voice.

"I won't, Ruby… it's just that I'm your sister and miss you so much." I replied and hugged her. It wasn't a bone crushing hug, it was an embrace that told her that I didn't want to let her go.

"I missed you too, even if it was for a night, I don't want to never be able to see you again."

I chuckled. "It's kinda funny, I mean like you said it's only been a night and for me, it feels like a long time since we saw each other."

She did the same. "Yeah… can you do me a favor Yang?"

"Sure Rubes… what is it?"

She pulled away and smiled. "Come with us."

Weiss and I gasped. "Ruby… but what about Blake?" I asked.

"Bring her too."

I shook my head quickly. "B-but, I can't just leave mom and dad behind."

Her expression saddened. "Okay… I-I understand." I felt like a dagger struck my chest. _I-I didn't mean to make her sad. I'm just not sure if I'm ready for something like this. _I thought and frowned.

"I-I'll think about it, I can't just decide right now." The whole living room went into silence, I looked up at the clock, it was close to evening. "I have to go." I walked out slowly and went down the elevator. As I left the hotel, it began to rain and my mother called me.

"Did you find them?" she asked.

_Yes. _"No… no I didn't." I replied in a soft and depressed tone.

"Oh…" she was silent on her end for a while but when I covered my other ear to hear her more clearly, I heard sobs, "let's go back home."

"I'll meet you there." I hung up and leaned against the wall. Never have I lied to her and I felt so guilty about it. _What do I want, my sister or my parents? _I asked myself. Before I can think anymore about it, I forgot someone… Blake. In an instant, I messaged my mother that I needed to talk to Blake and I'd be home later. _I need to tell her about this. _Despite the rain still pouring, I began walking in the direction of Blake's home. I can't leave Blake behind, even if I can see Ruby everyday. I just hope she'll say yes.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually felt a bit confused about this chapter… may be because I'm tired but I got to play The Evil Within and I love it so far. I feel like I can do better than this… but I just feel worn out most of the time as I type these chapters. Anyways, I hope I can update this story faster for you all and I really need your opinions' on this chapter. Man, I've been asking for your opinions a lot. Alright, I talked enough, stay classy you guys… xD <strong>


	5. Chapter 5: The Cat's Decision

**So RoosterTeeth is having their Extra Life stream on Saturday… well I decided to be a part of their team and help get donations. What that means is that I'm streaming from Saturday at 12 AM to Sunday at 12 AM on Twitch (Link to my twitch is on my profile) So for those that can donate or want to watch me play games like Mirror's Edge, Dota 2 or CS:GO, then feel free to do so. I'll also answer some questions if you have any on the Stream…**

* * *

><p>Before I set out for Blake's home, I bought an umbrella to shield me from the rain. <em>I don't need to get sick now before I see her. <em>I thought and smiled. I haven't seen her in a while and I wonder how she's been. As I walked through the city, I realized just how depressing it looks when it's nothing but dark since the sun had been covered by grey clouds. Vale looked dull and gave one of those noire vibes you get when you watch detective movies but the world isn't black and white… there is still some variety to it.

I stopped suddenly at a corner next to a house when I heard my friends voice. "I never wanted to stay with you in the first place! You caused me nothing but trouble!" she exclaimed. _Why is she so angry? _I thought. Most of the time, I would see Blake with a small grin and rarely would she get upset but I wonder what had happened to make her be like this. Also why was she a couple blocks away from her home anyways, she would be home when it rains? I heard a door slam and I dared to take a peek at what was happening. I saw Blake walking away in anger but then I heard something that I never heard from her… sobbing.

_I need to talk to her. _I thought and began moving towards her. "Blake?" I called. She gasped and began running, surprising me. "H-hey! Wait!"

I dashed after her, I'm not letting her go. "J-just leave me alone Yang!" she shouted.

That stung me but I kept going. Eventually I caught up with her and stopped her. "What's wrong, please tell me what's wrong?" I pleaded.

"Nothing's wrong Yang!" she exclaimed.

"There is something wrong if I heard you crying." I replied. She gasped and then I noticed that she was trembling now. "Don't think it's bad that I saw you like this… we all have our bad times." I wrapped my arms around her gently.  
>"It's been… h-horrible for me recently Yang."<p>

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"I-I haven't seen you in a while so… yes." she replied.

"From the beginning, and let's go somewhere else since we're out in the rain." I accidentally dropped my umbrella when I ran after her so we needed to get out of the rain before one of us gets sick.

* * *

><p>A few moments later, we sat down in a rooftop cafe a bit soaked from running through the rain, a huge parasol above us shielded us from the rain. "It's a long story Yang; I think we should just-"<p>

I shook my head and smiled. "I don't want to go anywhere without hearing it Blake."

She smiled back. "Okay then… well it started out like this…" I realized then that she had problems with her family and specific people she knew. "My father was ambushed by people that hate faunus and he's in the hospital, they say that the wounds almost killed him and he needs to stay for months. He could have amnesia… the doctors told me that flat out!" I was shocked, who can be that cruel?! I stopped thinking as she continued talking. "My mom… well…"

"What happened to her?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't be something worse.

Tears poured down her cheeks quickly. "Our home… someone burned it down while we were asleep and my mother told me to take my things out. I-I made it out with most of my things and went back to help my mother b-but… she… she was-" Blake cried loudly and buried her head in my chest.

I met Blake's mother many times when I went to their home to hang out. She was very nice to me and had some great stories to tell. I tried to stay strong but even if she wasn't my mother, I felt like I had lost someone so close to me. "I don't know what to say." I said softly.

"What am I going to do now Yang… my father could die too. They want me to be safe but how can I when I'm alone?!"

I shook my head. "You're not alone Blake, you have me and Ruby. We can figure something out."

"Y-you'll help me?"

I gave her a confused look. "Blake, I won't be able to live with myself if I don't help you." I can't forget what I came here for. "I need to ask you something."

"What is it Yang?"

I sighed. "Before I tell you, some things had happened recently to me and I think it's important to tell you those things first." I began telling her what had happened back at home when Ruby ran away.

When I finished she seemed shocked but concerned. "Don't you think it isn't safe for Ruby to be with Weiss?" Blake asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Yang… you do remember who targets her and her company, right?"

I thought for a moment but then I shook my head. "Blake… what I was going to ask earlier… Ruby asked me first but I couldn't agree to it unless you accept it."

"W-what do you mean?"

I was about to speak but then I hesitated. _She might not accept it but I have to try… at least try. _I thought. I took a deep breath and asked. "Do you want to stay with Ruby, Weiss and I?"

She was surprised. "I-I don't know Yang, you know my history and if they find me staying with Weiss… then I'm an outcast and a target to them."

"I thought you didn't care about your past?"

Blake shook her head. "To be honest, I'm still scared of being hunted down."

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Blake… I can protect you, even if it risks my life too. Heck Ruby would too because we care about you, she thinks of you as her second sister." When Blake came over, she and Ruby would go on and on about many calm topics like books and sometimes the faunus would read a story to my sister. I did get a bit jealous since that's my job but Blake and I agreed to take turns with telling her stories so it worked out in the end.

"She does?" the black-haired faunus asked.

I couldn't help but laugh. "You don't know many things that seem obvious Blake."

She laughed along. "I guess I don't."

We kept laughing until we heard the sound of thunder booming in the distance. "We better get going… I'm going to ask again before I go Blake; do you want to move in with us?" I asked as I got up from my seat.

She looked away for a moment, mumbling to herself about something and she turned back to me. "Let's go."  
>I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you… do you have anything that you left behind somewhere?"<p>

She sighed and groaned in annoyance for some unknown reason. "Actually… I left my belongings somewhere I don't want to go back to so not anymore."

I opened my mouth to reply but I forgot what I was going to say so I shrugged. "Let's get going then before we get hit by lightning."

"But we don't have anything to shield us from the rain." Blake replied.

"Then we'll have to run through the rain, follow me." I went downstairs and began running through the rain, Blake following. I wanted to tell my mother that I'm leaving them, but I think it's best in my opinion to just leave without a word. Everything will be alright for the four of us… right?

* * *

><p><strong>I literally typed this in a day after publishing Chapter 12 of The Snowy Rose… it may have affected quality but I wanted to get it out for you all. Since the Extra Life streaming marathon I'm doing is in a few hours, I hope you guys can join me in donating for a worthy cause. If you can't watch the stream and can donate, then there will be a link on my FF profile for you to do that. Anyways, I hope to see a lot of you all later… <strong>


	6. Chapter 6: The Gang's All Here

**Hey everyone! Well… Volume 2 has come to a close sadly. *sigh* I hope this story ends well with moments burned into your minds. Here's Chapter 6… **

**Also, special thanks to Kerrigor2 for giving me some great ideas and helping me out with the story so far. He's awesome and I can't stress enough to you guys to read his story A Red Stained Remnant but if you already read it all, then the sequel's waiting for you…**

* * *

><p>The sun had set and the rain had stopped as we got to the hotel. Before we went in, Blake stopped outside the doors and shivered, her bow twitching frantically.<p>

"S-s-so c-cold." she said. I felt bad for making her run with me through the rain. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around her and activated my aura. "Y-Yang?" I didn't respond as my body glowed gold, warming the both of us. When I pulled away, we were both dry and warm. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." I replied softly. We both walked in, Blake gasped in awe at the place, exactly like I had when I arrived the first time.

"Yeah... it looks amazing." I said.

"Weiss did this... for Ruby?" Blake asked.

"She cares for her, Blake, why wouldn't she?" I asked.

When I made eye contact with her, she looked away. "Let's just head on up... lead the way."

I couldn't help but look for a few more seconds. _Was there some bad blood between Blake and Weiss? _I thought. Wait, of course they did… Blake was a part of the White Fang and the heiress had a target on her back. They probably didn't know each other personally, but there'd be some tension.

When we went in the elevator and the doors closed, I hesitated to press the button to go up to the twenty-third floor.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked. I knew the answer but I wanted to hear from her point of view.

"I'm… I'm not sure if I can get along with Weiss. Does she even know me, Yang?" she asked. _That was not the answer I expected._

Did Weiss know her? I couldn't remember Blake talking about her, and Weiss had never mentioned her either. _This is going to be difficult… Weiss isn't great with Faunus. _"You two need to get to know each other," I said finally, after a moment of silence.

The Faunus sighed. "Let's just hope it goes well." I pressed the button and the elevator rose quickly. There was nothing but an awkward silence and the sound of grinding gears until the doors opened.

"I'll go first." I took the lead and Blake followed as I walked towards Ruby and Weiss' suite and knocked twice on the door.

"Coming!"A chirpy voice called. The door opened and my sister stood at the doorway; her eyes widened the instant she saw us. "Sis?! Blake?!"

I smiled. "Hey Ruby!"

She leapt into my arms, crying in joy. "I'm so glad you're here… does that mean…"

I pulled away and ruffled her hair gently. "Is there room for two more?" Blake asked, then it was her turn a hug.

"Of course there is," Ruby cried. "Come on in!"

We walked in and followed her into the living room. "It's pretty much the same as the bedroom Weiss and I are in which is across from you guys so… wait where's your stuff?" she asked.

I looked down sadly. "I… we just came here without our things… it would have been better if we didn't go back for them." I replied.

My sister understood clearly. "Well, Weiss and I are making dinner in a couple of minutes so it'll be a good time to make a plan for where you two are going to get clothes and stuff."

I gave her a nod. "We'll do that, go help your girlfriend make dinner."

Her cheeks flushed red. "D-don't say that."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Why shouldn't I?" I asked sarcastically.

"Because… um because I don't want you to!" And with that, she walked out of our room as quickly as she could.

Blake began to laugh. "I've never seen Ruby like this." she said.

I shrugged and gave her a smirk. "Since when did the cat laugh?"

She realized what she was doing and went back to her normal, emotionless expression. "Ha ha, very funny, Yang Xiao Long." she replied with a voice filled with sarcasm.

This only made me interested. "I've just never seen you laugh before."

"Yeah well curiosity killed the cat you know and that cat by the way, is going to be me."

I chuckled. "I'm not going to let my curiosity kill you, Blakey."

The cat sighed. "Don't call me that again." Her eyes glared at me, letting me know that she was serious.

I lifted my hands up in defeat. "Fine, I won't. Anyways we should check on my Ruby and the ice queen; see if dinner's ready."

She grinned. "Let's hope they're finished; I'm starving."

_Perfect timing. _"I could get you some tuna and-" her response was a flick to my forehead. "Ow!"

"Never mention tuna again… or the laser pointer for that matter." she said in a voice that would have sounded coldly threatening if I didn't know she was joking.

"Alright, Miss Belladonna, I won't." That signaled the end of the conversation as we left our room to check on the lovely couple that's my sister and the queen of ice.

* * *

><p>There was an awkward silence in the air around the dinner table as we ate. Ruby and Weiss made pasta with chicken and some sort of white sauce to top it off. I couldn't help but grin at the two. "This tastes amazing!" Ruby shouted, breaking the silence.<p>

"Of course it would be great, you dunce, we made it." Weiss huffed.

I gave her a smirk. "I hope you didn't add hugs and kisses to it," I said teasingly which made the white-haired girl blush.

"H-how dare you!" she exclaimed.

Ruby almost fell off her seat as she laughed loudly. "I never thought the queen could be embarrassed."

I shrugged. "You learn something new everyday sis." I noticed Blake smiling but it quickly faded which made me frown. The silence had returned, as much as I wished that it hadn't I guess there's just some things you can't get rid of. Something strange was happening though, sometimes the faunus and Weiss would glare at each other for a very short period of time which made me confused. _I don't think this is good. _I thought and mentally kicked myself. Of course it's not good, we should all be happy and getting to know each other… well that task will have to be between Blake and the ice queen but so far, it's not going as great as I wanted it to be.

Suddenly, the black-haired faunus stood up from her seat. "I'm finished." she said in a cold tone and took her plate with her to wash it off at the sink.

"Is there something wrong, Blake?" I asked.

"No, nothing's wrong." She walked back to our room, almost slamming the door as she closed it. What had just happened? What made her get up and sound so cold?

I felt my appetite slipping away as I pondered. "I'm done for tonight too." I said softly and walked away, not even bothering to clean my own plate.

* * *

><p>I closed the door behind me softly and noticed that Blake was on the bed with the sheets over her head. "Blake, are you alright?" I asked.<p>

She growled. "I don't want to talk about it."

"So there is something wrong." I heard her sigh. I walked to the other side of the bed, took my shoes off and climbed onto the bed, pulling the sheets over me to see her. "You can tell me… I'm all ears."

Blake chuckled. "Alright, but I already think you know why I'm so… grumpy."

"Is it because of Weiss?"

"Yep."

I sighed. "You two will get along; she just needs to build trust with you that's all."

"But how long will that take, Yang?" she asked.

There are just some things that take a while, but there are also those that don't take long at all. Despite Weiss not being trustful to faunus that easily, I felt that soon they will be great friends. There is one thing: I can't decide when they will… it's up to them and the actions they make that will answer that. I gave her a reassuring smile. "It's up to what you do, Blake, that will determine how long it takes."

Blake groaned. "I knew you were going to say that."

I laughed. "You can't just know the answer right off the bat… Anyway... why are we still under the sheets?"

She shrugged and moved the covers to just be below our necks. "Fine, I'll do my best to be nice." Blake yawned. "I feel so sleepy, but having you around makes me a little nervous."

I raised a brow and my cheeks glowed red faintly. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I thought you remembered the time when you cuddled with me in your sleep!" She exclaimed.

"W-wait, that was a one time thing, I never did that before until that night and I swear it'll never happen again." I said quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Blake, plus that floor's not looking great to sleep on."

She sighed in defeat. "Alright, but if you do that again, you'll wake up with some missing hair."

I gasped. "You wouldn't!"

Blake smirked. "Oh yes I would."

"Okay, I won't… hopefully." I looked down at the floor again and was thinking of sleeping there but the bed's so comfortable and Blake's on here and- w-wait, am I thinking of Blake like that?! _No, no, no I wouldn't think that and even if I did, she wouldn't take a chance being with me. _I thought but part of me thought otherwise. _Just snap out of this shit, Yang, you don't need to think about this. _I shook the thought's out of my mind and made myself comfortable. "Goodnight, kitty."

She sighed. "Goodnight, Yang." I closed my eyes and sleep overcame me.

* * *

><p><strong>Blake<strong>

She did it again. Even after she said that it'll never happen again, I felt her arms wrap around me and her body pressing up against my back. _I knew this would happen_. But this time, I heard something strange: she was whimpering. What could the blonde brawler be dreaming of?

Suddenly, I heard her voice. "D-don't leave me." Never had I thought I would hear her with a pained tone… a tear fell from my cheek. "Blake, where did you go?" My eyes widened. She was dreaming of me?

I tried my best not to wake her as I turned myself to face her. "I'm here, Yang," I said to the dreaming blonde.

"Don't go anywhere okay?"

I smiled. "There's nowhere else for me to go… I'm here, with my new family."

A smile appeared on her face. "Thank you."

I wrapped my arms around her and fell back into a warm and peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's the chapter, this was hard for me to write but I'm glad it's finished. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you guys with another chapter… <strong>


	7. Update: No Chapter While on Break?

Hey guys, so I tried to upgrade my computer last week on Tuesday (11/25) and I screwed up my computer so it needed fixing which took all week until Sunday so that wasted a lot of time that I could have used to write. Anyways I'm back and I'm 15 now, my birthday passed and I didn't write anything on that day which sucks. A chapter of this story can come out this week but I won't promise anything.


End file.
